An Internet user submits a search query to Internet search engines, such as Yahoo!, to quickly and accurately obtain information related to the search query. Several types of search queries have been reported and studied. For example, navigation search queries are search queries in which an Internet user is looking for a particular webpage, also known as a target page, associated with a particular entity, such as a person or company. Further, information queries are search queries in which an Internet user is looking for general information on a topic and is likely to look at many webpages before satisfied.
Internet search engines that provide search results associated with received search queries desire to quickly and accurately provide search results to users, especially in the case of navigation search queries where an Internet user is looking for a particular target page. By quickly providing Internet users with accurate search results, the Internet search engine provides the Internet user with a positive experience and may increase the potential that the Internet user may return to the same Internet search engine for subsequent searches.